葉露/玩法
Main Interface The first option is to assign level points to the heroine. You have 7 total level points to distribute, between 4 types of H: Vagina, Breasts, Fellatio, Anal. When assigning a point to a type that is at 3 or higher, it's called Over Enchanting (OE), and there is only a 60% success rate to Over Enchant. If Over Enchant fails, the corresponding level drops down to 3. Basic puzzle Most games in Haro are based on a shisen-style puzzle with a simple object; match tiles no further than two rotations from each other. If that sounds simple enough to be confusing, then it's good that it's illustrated in diagrams in the game and manual. The only secret to quick matching and clearing the board is practice and luck, but there are different ways to maneuver each board for the best score. Hunting The hunting mode is mostly a timed game. Completing within 8 minutes grants you an animal with which you can turn into meat (for H mode) or sacrifice to change the heoine's attributes. However, there is no hard time limit on the game, and even if you take two hours completing it slowly (or failed to complete it), you can still obtain items that are hidden under random uncovered tiles. Clearing each of the zones within 5 minutes will give you an extra storage slot. Next to the high score time a (倉) will be displayed as an indication to it. Toward the end of the game you will need to clear hunting boards in order to advance the plot to its finale. Notes: # For the lake zone, the bottom most row has 3 less tiles in the middle, accounting for the discrepency between the dimension and the total tiles. # Clearing within 8 minutes increases probability of receiving Moon-alignment livestock, which cannot be turned into meat but can be equipped or sacrificed. # Bunnies randomly come from chests hidden under various tiles (which also can give other items). Training Haro is the cursed nymph that gods and villains have plotted to commit you to training, and the story can't be told unless you play your role. The game here is so different that hunting is almost no preparation for it; you have two asymmetrical groups of tiles and your goal is not so much to clear them as to gather a scoring hand out of the tiles available. Fortunately time is not at stake here, it has no gameplay impact and isn't even recorded at the end of the game. Extras Arena Raiding Harem The Harem board is the same 13 by 7 -3 tiles as the Lake. The object here is pure speed; collect as many matches as quickly as possible for points before the time runs out. As the girl's pleasure counter adds up to orgasm and your charge counter adds up to ejaculation, you earn more points. Ejaculating enough within a time limit will also give you a pregnancy bonus to score, and improve that girl's combat support in the Arena. There is no penalty at all for quitting a board early, or ending with no matches to complete it. A good layout for fastest completion is completely random, so if you find you're taking too much time casting about for the next match, you may spend your remaining time better by quitting and retrying for an easier board. However, the only way to get the pregnancy bonuses is to clear the board within 3 minutes for Marielle, 2 minutes for Yeadow, and 1:30 for Semirama. Many of Havel's stats have an affect here. Your overall time limit is based on your Vitality, the length of the Pleasure meter is based on Penis, and the length of the Charge meter is based on Penis Skin. So with more Vitality you'll naturally have more time to attempt and finish more boards, with lower Penis Skin you'll get more Ejaculations in that time, and with higher Penis you'll score more Orgasms. It's possible to get the Pleasure and Charge meters down to two bars, so that every other match you make scores Orgasm points. The real Breeder's Cup challenge is to impregnate all girls in a single night. The potential for scoring high and impregnating improves with each game played. Each girl has training and technique scores that begin at 0% are raised through matches. Training is the chance that a tile match will increase the girl's Pleasure bar, and it raises each time the Pleasure bar fills up to Orgasm. Technique is the chance that a tile match will increase the Charge bar, and is raised every time the Charge bar fills up to Ejaculation. How much the scores raise depend on the Havel's Penis and Penis Skin scores and that individual girl's disposition; ie: Marielle is more warmly disposed to the character, Yeadow is anally inclined but resistant to vaginal penetration, and Semirama is completely hostile.